love_rivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Steele
Steele is the love rival of Balto over Jenna's affections and the true main antagonist from the same name of the cartoon movie. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Personality Steele is arrogant, cruel, jealous and selfish, representing all of which Balto despises. His hatred for Balto is made out of pure jealousy (as Balto beat him to the finish line.) He also likes Jenna, but she sees through his lies and loves Balto the pure-hearted instead which further strengthens Steele's hatred and jealousy towards Balto. He was also a crafty liar, claiming that Balto and the rest of the team had died and at the end of the film the undoing of his lies causes him to be shunned and hated by those who used to respect him. Steele had no chance of going back on the sled team for it is possible that Balto had replaced him. Trivia *Like Drake from The Pebble and the Penguin, Steele also shows several traits that were inspired by the Disney villain, Gaston. **All three are very popular in the area they live in and are adored by many females, except the respective heroines, Belle, Marina, and Jenna, all of who know that the villains are not right for them. **They want to have the heroine simply because of their beauty. **All three try to get rid of the hero to ensure they get the girl. **All three are vain, muscular, arrogant, and believe themselves to be the best. **However, unlike Drake and Gaston, Steele does not die as punishment for his crimes or cause his own demise. Instead, Steele loses his fame and respect he craves so much and is left hated by the other dogs. Also Steele was possibly the worst of the three because after he failed to kill Balto, he tried to make sure Balto would be lost and not be able to deliver the medicine the children need. Gaston and Drake were evil, this is true, but neither have shown a willingness to sacrifice children. Luckily for the children, Jenna not only saw through Steele's lies but helped get Balto home by using broken bottles and a lamp to mimic the Northern Lights, helping the medicine get delivered and Steele losing his popularity. Also to note, Balto embraced his wolf heritage and was able to smell the trees he clawed. Along with this Steele did not seem to care for the children as he threatened Balto to keep away from the medicine by saying "Touch that box and I'll tear you apart.". **Also unlike Drake and Gaston, Steele never once used threats or blackmail into getting the female to be his. As well as this Gaston did not bully a protagonist unlike Drake and Steele. And also unlike Gaston and Drake who were focused on getting the female to be theirs, Steele didn't exactly care about Jenna. All he focused on was his fame whilst Gaston and Drake seemed more focused on getting the female to be theirs. *Steele is also similar to Arrow: Both are the rivals of the protagonist and both are in love with the protagonist's love interest. *Steele's personality is based off Spitz from Jack London's novel The Call of the Wild. External Links *Steele - Balto Wiki *Steele - Villains Wiki Category:Cartoon Love Rivals Category:Male Love Rivals Category:Villainous Love Rivals Category:Animals Category:Jerkish Love Rivals Category:Perverts Category:Movie Love Rivals Category:Pure Evil